The Noah of Truth and Lies
by Kylie Rein
Summary: A Noah reawakens in Japan. The Earl & Road take her home but had a hard time communicating w/ her so Road looks for an akuma who speaks both languages & will be the new Noah's servant/teacher/translator. Takes place before storyline in the manga.
1. Chapter 1

Kylie: This is the point of view of Yuiki from the fanfic., In The Past. It can be read separately from that fic. but the character is the same. This shows her life with the Noahs before she left them and picked up the two children namely, Lavi and Kayin. This explains why Haruki at times calls her with formality. I hope you like this one.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

A Noah had taken in a child Lavi and his sister as her own. What is she like? Why had she done such a thing? What happened in the past to cause her to do this?

Two children lie beneath the covers holding onto each other. So sweetly the children look as their mother watches them. She may not be their real mother but for them, she is.

A knock comes. Knock. Knock.

The door opens and there comes in a man.

"How are you, Yuiki-sama?"

"Haruki, did I not tell you to stop calling me that? We are no longer in the manor of the earl."

"Sorry, Yuiki. Force of habit."

"Ah, but before, you were mocking me with that title. You hated that job yet had no choice in it."

"I do respect you now, don't I?"

"You still mock me with the title since I no longer own it."

"Do you have to think so ill of me, my lady? I give respect towards you. I am not mocking you. Do forgive me for the past. It had been a long time already."

"It sure had been a long time."

* * *

><p>In a town not so well know in the country of Japan suddenly came into chaos. The people were running everywhere. Screams and shrieks can be heard all throughout the town.<p>

"Another chaotic event! Who do you think will be the new member, Lord Millenie?"

"It's a reincarnation of the Noah of Truths and Lies."

"Should we interfere? She seems to be holding back."

"Don't worry, her instincts as a Noah will prevail."

"I hope so. It will be bad if it didn't."

* * *

><p>"<em>Who are you? What do you want with me? Stay away!<em>"

"She can't understand us, Lord Millenie."

"This is quite troublesome but we can manage. Bring her to the manor, Road."

"Yes, Lord Millenie."

* * *

><p><em>Blood. Everywhere, there is blood. The smell reeks of blood. The town is bathed in blood. Why? What happened? Why am I covered in blood?<em>

_Father? Mother? Where are you? Where is everyone? What's going on? Why am I covered in blood? Where are the other people? Have I caused this?_

_Why did this happen? Where is everyone?_

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em>

The girl blinked a few times as she sat up and stared into her surroundings.

"She's awake, Lord Millenie."

"Indeed, she is."

"What's your name, lass?"

"_Who are you? Where am I?"_

"Oops, I had forgotten she can't understand us. Road, call for an akuma that can speak both languages."

"Sure. I'll go look for one."

* * *

><p>"This guy knows the language despite not being a Japanese. He knows other languages too and is a trained servant. He'll do well as her servant and translator."<p>

"Good job, Road. You've explained things, already?"

"Yes, earl."

"Then send him off to do his first job and have him prepare her for dinner."

* * *

><p>"<em>Who are you?"<em>

"_I am a servant of the Millenium Earl. He has assigned me to become your servant."_

"_What's going on? Why am I here?"_

"_You are part of his family, Ojou-sama."_

"_Don't call me that. I'm not part of this family. My real family is dead. I killed them!"_

Tears suddenly fall down as she grew violent.

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_Please calm down, Ojou-sama."_

"_Leave me alone!"_

He did not listen to the Noah and came closer.

"_Stay away!"_

He did not.

"_Please calm down, Ojou-sama. The earl can't be kept waiting."_

"_I said stay away," said the Noah as she punched him and threw him off._

The servant hit the wall and landed on the floor. Blood came out from his lips as the other red liquid flowed down from his forehead.

The Japanese girl froze and stared at what she had done.

"My, my, what a useless akuma. Take him away. I'll just find another one capable of translating for us. Don't worry. I'll have him disposed off."

"_No. No. Don't take him away."_

"What are you saying? I can't understand you."

"No_, please don't_."

"No? You don't want him gone? Why though?"

"No, _please don't_."

"I can't really understand you. Are those the words you only know? Fine, I'll let it off for now. Just hurry up and prepare for dinner. The earl can't be kept waiting."

Road left the room with the door closed behind her.

The Japanese girl helped the servant get up and starts tearing out cloth to bandage the wounds after cleaning it.

"_Gomenasai. I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry."_

"_It's fine, Ojou-sama. Please prepare for dinner."_

"_Hai."_

* * *

><p>"We have a problem, Lord Millenie. It seems that the Noah inside her hasn't fully awaken yet. She doesn't seem to like blood or violence when she is aware."<p>

"Indeed, that would be a problem. We can't force her since that will be harder to control. Well, I'll try to think of something. Don't pressure her for now and just do things with her like a family member would. Make her like it here."

"You don't need to say that, earl. I'd gladly make her feel at home."

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie Rein: I hope you like this one. Please tell me your opinions about it so I would know if I should continue it along with the other fics. I'll be finishing the others although it seems to be taking so long. I will with this one too if a lot likes it. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Japanese girl was ready in a few minutes and is escorted into the dining hall by the servant.

"How pretty. The dress suits you."

_"What did she say?"_

_"She said you are pretty, Ojou-sama."_

_"Stop calling me that, my name is Yuiki. Tell them that as well."_

_"Hai, Yuiki-sama."_

* * *

><p>"Oh, so you're name is Yu-ki, Yu-ik? It's hard to pronounce. I'll just call you Lai. It's much easier to pronounce and is what I used to call you back then."<p>

_"Why am I here?"_

The servant translates for both parties every after conversation.

"You are part of our family now. You are a Noah like me."

The earl then further explains the family history.

After that, Yuiki heads back to the room and sleeps.

* * *

><p><em>"Please wake up, Yuiki-sama."<em>

_"Leave me alone for now."_

The servant opens the curtains which revealed the bright sunlight. Yuiki could no longer sleep again due to the light and finally got up.

_"You're annoying."_

_"Then try to listen more. I don't want to get into trouble again."_

_"Yeah, I will."_

_"In the morning, you'll have breakfast with the Earl and Road-sama. After that, you are to have your lessons."_

_"Why do I have to have lessons?"_

_"They say that you must learn English. It won't do they say if you can't speak their language."_

_"Why do I need to learn theirs? I love my own native language. I do not wish to learn a foreign country's."_

_"Please, Ojou-sama."_

_"I told you not to call me that."_

_"Gomen, Yuiki-sama."_

_"Stop adding the honorifics."_

_"I can't. It is a sign of disrespect. I am merely a servant and you are my master."_

_"Leave and come back later. I'm going to change."_

_"I'll call the maid shall assist you."_

_"There is no need. I'll do that by myself. Leave now."_

_"Hai, Yuiki-sama," _said the servant as he left while closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Lai."<p>

_"Good morning."_

She sits at the table and then starts eating.

She remained silent the whole time and didn't bother to listen. Road noticed this though and frowned.

"Why aren't you listening, Lai?"

_"Gomen."_

Road continued speaking until breakfast ended. Yuiki got up and headed back to her room.

_"Your lesson starts, Yuiki-sama."_

_"I don't want to."_

_"Please don't be too stubborn. I'll get into trouble is you don't learn."_

_"I don't really want to."_

_"Please, Yuiki-sama."_

"Fine," she replied although reluctant.

* * *

><p>The two were inside the study room of the manor. Books were on the table as the sun was shining brightly outside.<p>

_"I'm bored with this. It has been already how many days. I don't really like this."_

_"Stop complaining, Yuiki-sama. Please take it seriously."_

_"Can I go outside? It really looks nice out there. I've been inside too long."_

_"We have to finish the lesson first."_

_"If I'm done with it for today, I can go?"_

_"Fine."_

She then recited the whole lesson the way he taught her to.

_"You already knew this? Why did you pretend to be finding it hard?"_

_"I hate it. And since I'm done. I'll be going then,_" she said while getting up and rushing outside the door.

The servant followed after her.

_"Yuiki-sama. Please don't run."_

She ignored him and continued running outside in the garden beneath the rays of golden light.

He ran after her in her circles until they were both exhausted.

She lied down on the grass ignoring his cries that her clothes will get dirty. She even pulled him down along with her.

_"Now, you're dirty too."_

He got up with the same serious look.

_"Please, Ojou-sama. Let's get back inside. You need to change. It's almost time for the afternoon tea."_

_"Call me by my name. I'm not that person."_

_"Please, Yuiki-sama."_

_"Yes, yes. I'll get up. You're really boring,_" she said while sitting up.

He offered his hand to pull her up but she just dragged him back down.

_"Yuiki-sama!_" he exclaimed in surprise. "_Please act your age._"

_"Won't you too? You're acting like an old man."_

_"Let us go back inside, Yuiki-sama before Road-sama and the Earl returns."_

_"Yes, yes, I'll go."_

* * *

><p>( \  )  
>(^.^) Kylie: It has been a long time. I hope you like this chapter.<em><br>_


	3. Chapter 3

( \ / )  
>(^.^) Kylie: I'm sorry to say that I lost interest for this one and just made a summary of the continuation.<p>

* * *

><p>Yuiki found out he doesn't have a name and she made one up for him. They didn't get along at first but gradually came to trust each other. There was no romantic interest between them clearly showed but there were a few hints. Lulubell came and then Tyki and his brother showed up. Sheryl became a Noah fully faster than Tyki who suppressed it. Tyki was just around thirteen. Yuiki got along with him and treated him as family.<p>

When Yuiki couldn't take the earl anymore and his plans, she left with Haruki by his side while declaring that she will live on her own peacefully. She managed to hide but was found. The earl just let her while keeping an eye out.

After a few years, she came across Lavi and Kayin who she took care of under her for a few years.

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry but I really lost interest for this one and may not continue it anymore. It might have turned out differently with details and much nicer but I really lost interest and finished it this way.<p> 


End file.
